baenderafandomcom-20200213-history
The Altoran Empire
'''The Altoran Empire '''was a heavily populated empire located in the central part of the continent of Rizira. In 1499 AB, it was ruled by Emperor Alessander Brand IV. History Brief History The Altoran Empire was founded as a settlement called Altora in 0 AB, named after the slave-hero Altor Starbreaker, who would later take the surname Brand after being chosen as King. In 257 AB, King Altor Brand IV, in an effort to live up to his ancestor's fame, started the Wars of Conquest. Altora managed to conquer the surrounding petty-kingdoms of Malkirk, Westhaven, Eastguard, and Oldharbour over the next fifty years, although similar attempts to conquer Forlione, Khizdushur, and Beleroth were not successful. The latter, in particular, started a feud that would last for the next twelve hundred years. In the year 303 AB, Altor Brand IV finally crowned himself the first Altoran Emperor, and named his ancestor Altor Brand I as the "zeroth" emperor. He was quickly succeeded by his son, Harald Brand, after dying at the age of 75. The Altoran Empire entered a slow period of growth and prosperity. Emperor Harald Brand enacted a set of laws and movements that allowed the former petty-kingdoms to keep their own cultures while assimilating into Altoran ways, and so rebellions were immediately stifled. Not all of these years were peaceful, however; several disputes with Orcs, Dwarves, Elves, Belerothi, and other peoples of Rizira happened along the way. In particular, the second, third, and especially fourth Altoran-Belerothi wars were devastating to both sides. The second (865 AB) saw the destruction of Oldharbour, while the third (942 AB) had both Emperor Owen Brand and Queen Alasais Reynaud slay each other in the heat of battle. The fourth Altoran-Belerothi war, also known as the Great War, took place in 1479 AB. Emperor Verrik Brand II had aspirations of being a great warlord and conqueror like his ancestor Altor Brand IV. In an ill-advised and ill-fated move, he led a force to invade Beleroth. However, his army was badly equipped and managed, and the war quickly went bad for the Empire. After the Emperor fell back to Eastguard, the city was burned - and the Emperor himself with it. Only the quick intervention of Verrik's youngest son, Alessander, was the Altoran army able to push back the Belerothi, ending in a bloody stalemate. When Alessander's men proclaimed him Emperor, his two older brothers did not protest. Emperor Alessander Brand IV has spent the last twenty years rebuilding - both the damage done to Altora, as well as mending relationships with Beleroth. Government The Altoran Empire has always been a constitutional monarchy, set by King Altor Brand I himself after his coronation. The Emperor is usually succeeded by his eldest son, but some exceptions exist. If no son is found, then the daughter inherits (and any marriages she has are considered matrilineal). Although the Emperor has the power to act as he sees fit (barring whatever exceptions exist in the constitution), there is a Great Council that works to inform and advise the Emperor, as well as deal with lesser matters. In addition, the Empire is divided into five duchies: # Altoria # Malkirk # Goldharbour # Westhaven # Eastguard Each except the first are ruled by a Duke/Duchess, descendants of the former monarchs of the petty-kingdoms that now form the duchy. Each duchy is comprised of several counties, ruled by Earls/Earlessas, and those counties are further divided by noble landowners known as Lords/Ladies. Religion As the band of rebels formed by Altor Starbreaker was of many different faiths and races, so to does the Empire tolerate almost anyone. The primary religion of the Empire is the Decade, a collection of ten gods and goddesses that represent the most important deities from each region of the Empire. Many lesser deities are worshiped, whether they are local gods or deities from some far-flung land. Various Emperor Cults exist, notably for Altor Brand I, as well as other, stranger cults. Even the worship of Huros is tolerated, but practitioners are warned to not seek favors from this dark god.